The Pagaent
by Moopstar92
Summary: What happens when our favorite Shinobi are sent on a mission? find out! SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaTema ect.
1. The mission

It was a nice, calm day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. A group of young Chunins were standing around Tsunade's desk, being briefed on the next mission.

"Well there is a beauty pagent in the Hidden Bird Country. Your mission is to collect information about the hidden sound village. You will leave in one week and during that week you girls will learn how to act in the pageant and everything that falls under the category." Tsunade said directing this comment towards Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, and Temari. Temari and Gaara were visiting while Kankuro stayed at home.

"So we will learn all of that in a week? Don't we need bodyguards?" Ten Ten asked

"That's what the boys are here for" Tsunade said, motioning towards Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba, Gaara had been just visiting for a quick healing before heading back to Sand country

"So when does the girls troublesome training start?" Shikamaru asked

"Now" Tsunade said as the boys went to leave "Not so fast" She said as they all stopped.

"what now Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked as Tsunade's eye twitched

"You all require training as well" She said as Naruto groaned

"But we can all fight just fine" Lee said

"I know that but you have to train to be like real bodyguards" Tsunade said as she heard a snore come from where Shikamaru was sitting. She threw a large rock at his head, waking him up.

"that means you can't be dozing off" She said, comment turning on Shikamaru.

"Well you boys can go now, Kakashi and Gai are waiting for you outside the room" Tsunade said

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said smiling contently , all the boys went out of the room and followed Kakashi and Gai.

"Now, girls, follow me" Tsunade said, walking through a different door. Hinata, Sakura, Ino Ten Ten and Temari, followed her. They walked down a hallway and found themselves in a spa.

"Tsunade, I never knew that you had a spa here" Ino said

"Well... uhhh... OOOhhh! Mud baths!" Tsunade said, headnig towards the mud baths.

"Tsunade-san is so cool!" Temari said as she eagerly followed

"Y-yeah" Hinata said quietly, as they stepped into the bath.

"This is much better than being on missions" Ino said as she relaxed in the bath.

"But we are on a mission" Sakura said

"Shhh don't ruin my fun" Ino said as she smiled

"This is so nice, thanks Tsunade!" Ten Ten said

"No problem, it's only the first step" Tsunade said

"Well how many steps are there?" Temari asked

"uhh... a lot" Tsunade said as she sweat-dropped. The girls begun to relax. After a while of silence Hinata spoke up

"I w-wonder what the b-boys are d-doing" She said

"What exactly are we learning?" Kiba asked

"Well to start off, how to insert all your communicators into your suit." Gai said

"Swe- did you just say suits!" Naruto cried out in disbelief

"Yes Nauto, suits" Kakashi said as he sweatdropped.

"Well, look on the bright side, the girls probably have it worse right now" Sasuke said as they continued on with their training.

"So Hinata, you like Naruto?" Ino asked as Hinata turned a cherry pink

"Y-yes" She managed to say after a while of silence

"Well I could help you out here then, I could get Naruto as your assigned bodyguard" Tsunade said

"Tsunade, I think Hinata just fainted" Ino said as Hinata's eyes were swirls.

"Well at least we aren't in the baths anymore" Sakura said as she let a girl put cucumbers on her face.

"Yeah, I'm not complaining though" Ten Ten said as she was getting her feet rubbed

"yeah what girl doesn't love a day at the spa?" Temari asked

"A very weird one" Tsunade laughed. The girls all had a very nice day at the spa, as the guys had to endure wearing suits.

Everyone stood in Tsunade's office, all the guys looked exhausted as the girls were filled with energy from all the relaxation that they all had that day.

"So I see the first day went very well" Tsunade said as the girls agreed, when the boys disagreed.

"Well because they will be your bodyguards, all of you girls will have to stay on the level up from this level, with the guys. Tsunade said to the girls, and the guys, but mostly to the girls.

Kakashi and Gai took the guys aside as Tsunade got the girls to come closer to her.

"now because you are bodyguards you cannot fall asleep until after the girls fall asleep" Kakashi said

"Why?" Naruto asked as Sasuke hit him over the head

"Your a bodyguard, Idiot, THink about it" Sasuke said

"Ohhh!" Naruto said as realization kicked in

"Now girls, the boys can'tfall asleep until you do. Your goal for tonight is to stay up for a long time, if one of them falls asleep, use this make-up on them and put their hand in hotwater" Tsunade siad with a evil smirk as the girls let out evil glances among themselves

"What do you figure their talking about?" Kiba asked

"I don't know but it doesn't look good" Neji said, then he saw Tsunade give the girls a package.

"Now goodnight everyone" Tsunade said as the group of Chunins walked upstairs.

Kakashi and Gai saw Tsunade's evil smirk

"You gave them 'The' Box didn't you?" They asked as she nodded

"This shall be interesting" Gai said as he stifled a laugh

"Oh yes it shall" Tsunade said

As the group walked to the next floor they saw a very nice room. It had many snacks laid out on the sides of the walls. Everyone took a bed and then the guys ran towards the food, exept for Neji, Lee and Sasuke.

"Why arn't you coming?" Naruto asked

"It's common cutesy to let the girls grab their food first" Lee said with a 'are you that stupid' face and look.

"ohh..." Naruto replied

"Hinata, you stay here with the box, I will get you food" Ten Ten said as Naruto tried to steal the box.


	2. Training

Everyone ate their food and Naruto fell asleep. The girls chuckled and plastered his face with makeup from the box that they were given. Then Sakura brought out the warm water, then placed his hand in it.

"You are cruel" Lee said

"Ah yes, they are but lets see how this turns out" Kiba said

"Tsunade told us to do it" Temari said as she sat down, as did everyone else. About a hour later, Naruto woke up.

"Gotta pee" He said and left the girls snickering. Then a girly scream was heard as Naruto ran into the room, screaming like a girl. The whole room erupted into laughter

"GAH!" Naruto cried as he tried to get the make up off

"Too bad, it won't be off 'till morning" Ino smirked

"GAH! Why me?" Naruto cried

"You got it because you fell asleep before us girls" Sakura said. As the night went on, Shikamaru fell asleep as well. The girls were chatting away when they saw all the guys looking exhausted.

"W-why don't w-we l-let them f-fall asleep?" Hinata asked as the girls went together. When they separated Ino cleared her throat.

"Hinata is tired, so since she will probably fall asleep, one of you gets to sleep as well" Ino said as Shikamaru's and Naruto's hands both shot up.

"I'll sleep!  
The both said as they fought to get to the beds first.

"Not so fast" Temari said

"What now?" Naruto said with a large sigh.

"We get to choose which guy falls asleep.." Ino said as she paused ".. and we chose Sasuke!" She said as there were groans heard.

"I'm not tired" Sasuke said

"I'll take his place" Shikamaru said

"Sorry, Sasuke was our choice, no one else" Sakura said as Hinata yawned.

"Which means if he falls asleep, he doesn't get any make up on him" TenTen added as Sasuke smirked

"Goodnight" Hinata's voice said as she fell asleep in her bed. The rest of the girls stayed up almost until dawn. Before they went to bed, they put earplugs in, TenTen put earplugs in Hinata's ears, as she was asleep, then they all fell asleep

At the crack of dawn Kakashi and Gai burst into the room and blared a horn. Every guy in the room, except Kakashi and Gai bolted up, clutching their heads.

"GAH! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out as Kakashi and Gai laughed at him

"What?" Naruto yelled

"Your face, idiot: Sasuke said as Naruto slapped his head

"Rise and Shine!" Gai said as Lee wouldn't wake up. He walked over to TenTen, who was now awake.

"TenTen, would you like to do the honors?" he asked as she smiled and nodded. She walked over to Lee and placed her hands on his shoulders. She tightened up her grip and started shaking him repeatedly.

"Lee! Wake up!" She yelled, but it didn't work.

"Lee, Sakura accepted to be your boyfriend" She said to him as he bolted up

"Really!" He asked excitedly

"No" TenTen smiled as he groaned

"Time to go!" Gai said as Kakashi yawned and pulled out his book. Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Lee and Sasuke followed their sensei's as TenTen took out her scrolls and practiced her Jutsu's.


	3. day two

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Naruto yawned

"Didn't you listen to the lecture yesterday?" Neji asked

"No, not really" Naruto said

"it helps us get ready to wake up for anything, you really are an idiot" Kiba said as Naruto glared at him.

"Today we will learn how to communicate with each other, using these" Kakashi said as he took out communicator sets.

"As codenames we will use our last names for ourselves, for the girls we must create names" Gai explained.

"For Ino we should have her name as phoenix, because when she is mad, flames are around her body, how troublesome" Shikamaru said as they agreed.

"Temari should be eagle, her spirit is just like an eagle!" Lee said

"Hinata should be butterfly, because she is quite and no one expects her to be evil, like the butterfly!" Naruto said as they continued, giving Sakura sparrow, and TenTen Chickadee.

"Now when they are heading someplace use something along the lines of 'The sparrow is flying' or 'The butterfly has taken off'" Kakashi said as they continued to teach the guys how to do other things along the lines of that.

After the girls woke up, Tsunade told them to go through all their clothes in pairs, Temari, TenTen and Hinata went as three, when Sakura and Ino went together. They were told to throw away most of their clothes, as they were going to be getting a whole new wardrobe.

After 2 ½ hours everyone was finished and met with Tsunade.

"Well girls, lets go get new wardrobes" Tsunade said as the group went shopping. About five hours after that, every girl walked into the room with their hands filled with bags.

"That is a lot of clothes" Temari said, surrounded by the bags that she had.

"Y-yeah" Hinata said as Ino and Sakura also agreed. A nice aroma filled their nostrils as they walked down the steps.

"Well girls, dinner is ready" Tsunade said as the girls walked into a large room with pools and food aligned on the pools edge

"I could get used to this!" TenTen said as they all got into the pool, and then grabbed some food, all of them relaxing in the warm water. From the room next door they heard voices that surely belonged to Naruto and Kiba

"I'm not getting in that cold water!" Kiba said

"Me either!" Naruto yelled "And there is no RAMEN!" he complained as the girls then heard sniffling… then…

"RAMEN!"

"Hinata, I suggest you come away from the wall" Tsunade said as Hinata backed away as the wall came crashing down as Naruto ran in. Hinata screamed and fell into the pool, fainting. Luckily Temari held her above the water.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she started beating him up

"Ow.. Ow… OW!" Naruto complained

"GET OUT!" Sakura yelled as Naruto scrambled out and back into the boys room

"They have a awesome pool room!" They heard Naruto say as Kakashi walked in

"Can we join you? Naruto's going crazy" He asked

"Sure, Why not" Tsunade said as Kakashi walked back and seconds later Naruto and Kiba were in the pool

"Now this is much better" They both said

"It is very nice indeed" Neji agreed, as the rest of the guys joined the girls.

"Naruto, Kiba you do realize that you can't do what you just did if you were a body guard" Tsunade said

"What? Why not Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked

"Because only the people being guarded by body guards get the pools like this" Tsunade said as Naruto half nodded. Then Hinata woke up from fainting

"Hey Hinata!" Se greeted

"W-what h-happened?" She asked

"You fainted, the guys came here, Naruto's being lectured.. Nothing really" Ino said

"O-oh" Hinata said as she blushed

"Well time for bed" Kakashi, Gai and Tsunade all said at the same time.

"Tsunade-sama, tomorrow can we have fireworks?" Sakura asked

"sure, now off to bed" Tsunade said, then all of the Chunins headed upstairs and fell asleep.

In the morning everyone woke up at the same time. The boys went off with Kakashi and Gai while the girls went with Tsunade.

"Today you will all show me your special abilities" Tsunade said

"Temari, you first"

"TenTen, I will need you to help me show my ability" Temari said as TenTen knew exactly what Temari was going to do. She grabbed two scrolls and started to perform her Jutsu. Temari grabbed her fan and waited for TenTen's weapons to come at her. When they did, she opened up her fan and moved so quickly it looks like she didn't move at all, then as he dust cleared away, all of TenTen's weapons were around her.

"Great! TenTen you next" Tsunade said as TenTen walked over to a wall and drew a target, then she backed away about 20 meters. She took out one of her Kunai and hit it straight in the middle. After quite a while all the girls showed their abilities and perfected them

"Great job girls, for the next two days the boys we be actually guarding you.; Tsunade said as they all went for dinner.

When they were in the middle of eating Hinata spoke up

"w-where are the b-boys?" She asked

"their still training." Tsunade replied.

"And why do I have to be the troublesome girl again?" Shikamaru asked

"Well we chose you because Neji was our only other candidate and he would hurt us.." Gai said "So you were chosen" he added on

"Kakashi-sensei when can we eat?" Naruto yelled out

"When you successfully protect Shika" Kakashi replied

"Shika! I'm SHIKMARU!" Shikamaru yelled

"Well for this activity your Shika" Kakashi said

"What exactly do we have to do?" Sasuke asked

"stop every attack from hitting Shika" Gai said

"This blows" Kiba said to Akamaru

It had begun to get very late so the girls went to bed. As the boys strolled in, they were thankful to see all of them asleep. They went to their beds and slept. In the morning Temari woke everyone up

"Why did you wake us up?" Naruto groaned

"Tsunade, Kakashi and Gai told me to!" She said in her defense


	4. Day three, Harder training

**A/N**

**My beloved readers, I have now come off of my writers block stage for this story! I think that I will be changing a few things about the next chapters of the story, for instance I will be adding some stuff before like little Moopstar specials. So if you want to be added in just ask me in a review or something. Then there will be the recaps, then the story. So now I will stop talking here. So here is the newest chapter 'Day 3'!**

**Enjoy!**

Now time for a little recap:

"Why did you wake us up?" Naruto groaned

"Tsunade, Kakashi and Gai told me to!" Temari said in her defense

_**The Pageant**_

_Chapter 4, Day 3, Harder Training_

So as the group assembled to meet up with Gai, Kakashi and Tsunade a variety of yawns could be heard from those like Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto and Chouji. Everyone else was set and ready to go.

"So what did you need to see us about?" Groaned a yawning Naruto

"Well you see, today will be the day that you will stop the normal training, but really you will only begin the harder training. All of you.." Tsunade said looking at the boys ".. will start actually protecting the girls." She said

"But this is easy!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Naruto, you didn't give me the time to explain what is going to happen." Kakashi said as he glared at him, sending chills down Naruto's spine.

"Us, meaning Kakashi and I, will be using our springtime youth and will be attacking you randomly during the day." Gai said as he put a thumbs up sign as he smiled his blinding smile.

"yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee said as he had tears running down his face, along with Gai.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" They both called to each other as they hugged and a sunset backdrop appeared out of no where behind them.

"I think fuzzy-brows has lost it…" Naruto grumbled as he put his hands behind his head.

"So when are we going to start this next part?" TenTen asked

"Well once we assign the boys their roles for this mission." Tsunade said as Lee and Gai returned to their positions and looked at the group

"Hyuuga Neji, you will be the bodyguard of TenTen." Tsunade instructed as the two nodded

"Uchiha Sasuke, you will be the bodyguard of Sakura." Tsunade continued as Sakura was inwardly jumping for joy as Ino wasn't actually to mad about it… strangely.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata is yours to protect." She continued on as Hinata blushed a deep red on her cheeks as Narutosmiled sheepishly

"Inuzuka Kiba, you are to protect Ino." Ino's look was priceless.

"Rock Lee, you will be the home base person so if anyone needs backup you are to go to them immediately." Tsunade said looking at Lee while he saluted to her.

"And I am to be with Temari, am I correct?" The lazy voice of the Nara asked

"Correct." Tsunade said as his face said it all, 'Troublesome'.

"And why did you tell us this now?" Neji asked

"Because you have to be by their side from now on until the mission is over." Kakashi smiled, well his eye did the smiling for him.

"WHAT? So you mean if Hinata doesn't want ramen then I get no ramen!" Naruto cried

"Correct, but that wont be a problem for our youth would it?" Gai's smile was flashed again

"What has this world come to?" Naruto's voice asked as he was positively sure that he wouldn't be able to live without ramen

"N-Naruto-kun, w-we could g-get r-ramen I-if you wanted t-to." Hinata said as Naruto smiled at her

"At least one person in this world is nice!" Naruto smiled at her, making Hinata blush crazily as Sakura hit him over the head

"baka." She muttered as Tsunade dismissed them. At first everyone was together, then slowly each pair begun to drift off. First Naruto and Hinata left, then Ino and Kiba, then Lee, Neji and TenTen, so that left Sasuke and Sakura together.

"So I suppose training has been good for you." Sakura said as she waited for Sasuke's reply

"Hn" Was his reply, she was used to this reply so she didn't give it a second thought. She continued through the streets until a strange ninja showed up and was following close by. It continued on with no problems until all of a sudden the ninja threw a kunai at her and Sasuke was instantly in front of her, holding the kunai in his hands. The kunai was thrown back to its owner in a great speed as the owner of the knife caught it and disappeared

"Sakura, are you ok?" Sasuke's voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said as they continued their walk

Meanwhile…

"Sakura should be just fine with Sasuke as her guard." Kakashi said taking off the ninja's clothing that he had put overtop of his. Then Gai came back and said the same thing for Neji and TenTen. Now it was time for them to go after Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Kiba and Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto had a little bit of difficulty protecting Hinata, but it wasn't too hard. Kiba and Akamaru almost bit off Gai's hand so they had no problem and Shikamaru caught Kakashi in his shadow bind. He almost took off Kakashi's head mask but Gai was there to save the day.

They were definatly ready to protect the girls, this Pageant would be a vacation, but a hard vacation.

"How are they doing for protecting them?" Tsunade asked as she appeared inbetween the two men.

"They will all be ready." The two Jounin replied

"even Lee in his springtime of youth" Gai boasted as Tsunade and Kakashi only sweat-dropped.

"Tomorrow lets have you two separate the girls from the boys, then we will see if they are still capable to defend themselves if they get separated." Tsunade said as the three exchanged nods and went their own ways.

By the time that all of the Chunins got back home, they almost instantly fell asleep, after talking for a short while though.

**A/N**

**Well there is the next chapter awaited by you all! I hope that it was good considering I haven't written a chapter for it in a while.**


	5. Authors note

Total guilt trip right now!

You all have been so incredibly patient for a long, long, LONG time. And I am deeply sorry for that.

I bet you are all about to rip off my head with your pitchforks and pick axes.

I went on a haitus, and I did not inform anyone, which was bad on my part.

But the story will continue on!

I will try my best to make the chapters the best that I've written in a while.

I LOVE ALL OF MY LOYAL FANS!!!


End file.
